The Dangerous Appeal of a Meerkat
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: "Of course Kurt would run into him. Of freaking course. But he was actually intrigued. Why would Sebastian Smythe care about him?" / When an upset Kurt leaves McKinley and Blaine after the Grease performance, he runs into a face from the past. The night doesn't turn out as Kurt had planned at all, but maybe it isn't all bad. (Past 4.06)


**Hey everybody!**

 **If you've read any of my other Glee stories, you should know I'm a huge Klaine fan, but here I am, writing a Kurtbastian fic of all things. Who would have thought?** **Anyways, I was listening to "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, which got me thinking about these two boys. And then this was created.**

 **It takes place directly after 4.06 "Glease" (while Rachel and Kurt are still in Lima). ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Of course he would run into him. Of _freaking_ course.

"Hummel! Hi." The devilish smirk was present even in his voice.

Of course Kurt would run into _him_. Of course he couldn't walk the streets of Lima, Ohio without anything bad happening.

Kurt continued ahead, pretending he hadn't heard him. Though the footsteps following him was a clear sign that the meerkat wouldn't give up that easily. Taking a few leaping strides he stepped in front of Kurt, forcing him to halt, unless he wanted to run into the other's chest. And touching _him_ was the last thing Kurt had planned on doing tonight.

"What's this, you won't even say hello?" Sebastian asked, still smiling, and Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, glaring coldly at the boy.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Kurt spat out, not even bothering to come up with a fitting insult. He really didn't have the energy for any of this...

"Not much," Sebastian shrugged. "Just saw a familiar face and thought I would say hi."

"Yeah, well, now you have so..." Kurt motioned for him to _get the fuck out of his way_ , but the meerkat didn't lift a finger. Instead he tilted his head to the side, looking at Kurt with an intrigued gaze.

"You're not still pissed about the whole slushie-thing, are you? It was nothing personal. Besides, I'm a good boy this year."

"Good for you. Sorry, but I'm all out of medals for the moment." Kurt bit out bitterly. "Now can you move?"

Sebastian wasn't the slightest bothered by the countertenor's rudeness. He just tilted his head again, once more studying the older boy before he shook his head lightly.

"By the way, where do you have that handsome boyfriend of yours?" he then asked and Kurt felt himself tense up at the mention of Blaine. He couldn't think of him right now. It was too soon. He'd just left the school, for God's sake, after telling him he couldn't trust him anymore; that they were _over_.

"Not around." Kurt said monotonously. He was _not_ going to be weak in front of Sebastian Smythe of all people. And he'd promised himself he wouldn't cry over Blaine anymore… At least not tonight.

"And it's ex-boyfriend now." Kurt added as he pushed his way past the meerkat, who actually seemed shocked by the declaration.

And that burnt any last thought about it actually being Sebastian that Blaine had hooked up with. Who it was didn't matter. But Kurt suddenly realized that somehow it would've felt better if it had actually been him. Sebastian had been a nail in Kurt's foot since the moment he saw him, and he'd been trying to steal Blaine away from him up until he threw that slushie. Somehow Kurt felt that maybe it would have stung less if it had been Sebastian. Someone he knew rather than some random stranger...

"Hey!"

Suddenly Kurt felt a hand grip around his wrist, stopping him and spinning him around so he looked right into Warbler's face. Which actually looked kind of worried... Wait, _what?_

" _Ex_ -boyfriend?" Sebastian questioned and Kurt ripped his arm out of his grip. He really needed to get away soon or he would break down in front of the meerkat. Especially if he continued to remind of the thing he so desperately tried to forget. That he was _cheated_ on by the one person he trusted the most.

"Yes." Kurt bit out, glaring at the boy.

"I don't get it." Sebastian said, and he actually sounded confused. "You were so... _tight_. Like ridiculously tight. You guys made it pretty clear that no one would come between you. Not even me."

Kurt could see that Sebastian was trying to put that annoying smirk back on his face, but there was some honest sincerity in his voice. If it just was bewilderment, or actual concern, Kurt didn't know. Nor did he really care.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should remind _him_ of that. And if you still want him, be my guest and take that cheating ass. I'm done with him..." Kurt said, his voice barely audible at the end. He chanced another glance at Sebastian before he walked away again, leaving the meerkat alone on the street.

XxXxX

Rachel and Kurt had both agreed on waiting until the morning with flying back to New York. They both had fathers they wanted to spend time with while they were still in town. Still Kurt had yet to go home… He wanted to see his father again, and Carole too, but… he couldn't bring himself to. He had told his father that he and Blaine had broken up, but he hadn't told him why. The man loved Blaine like a third son, and maybe his father would think it was his fault too, like Blaine had. Maybe it was... Had Kurt pushed Blaine to cheating?

 _No._

Kurt quickly shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to think about Blaine. Not tonight. Which was why he was where he was. Drinking at Scandals. That's where you were supposed to end up after a rough break-up, right? At some bar, drowning your pain in drinks?

But of course things couldn't go that simple. Of course _he_ would show up there.

Of _freaking_ course.

"Hey..."

This time his voice was soft. So were his eyes when Kurt glanced at him. Though his signature smirk was still there on his meerkat face. Kurt swiftly looked back down at his drink, playing around with the small umbrella in it. A silence fell over the scene. Not that the bar itself was quiet -it was just passed midnight after all- but the duo was quiet.

"What do you want, Smythe?" Kurt then questioned, his eyes still trained on the drink. Maybe he could handle the meerkat's presence. He'd gotten some alcohol into his system after all.

"What, I can't go to Scandals whenever I want to?" Sebastian replied, and Kurt ignored how his smirk widened at Kurt's huff. "Plus, I wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed upset earlier."

 _Nope._ He had not had enough to drink for this conversation. Slowly Kurt brought the glass up to his lips, pouring some of the liquid down his throat, before he looked back at the other boy.

"Why do you care?

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are." Sebastian said as he softly touched Kurt's hand, but the countertenor quickly pulled away.

"And like I said, I'm good this year." Sebastian continued, without any sign that he'd been bothered by the other's rejection. "My heart has grown."

"Doubtful." Kurt muttered, but he was actually intrigued. Why _would_ Sebastian Smythe care about him? He was the guy who had planned on throwing a slushie with freaking _rocksalt_ in his face. Why would he care if he was upset?

"Though you still didn't answer the question." Kurt pointed out, turning his body towards him. "Why do you care?"

"Because you were upset." Sebastian replied simply. "Because your boyfriend apparently cheated on you, and you're now going through a rough break-up."

Kurt's gaze fell to the floor as he felt the, now familiar, burn in his chest.

"Because I'm not a heartless creature." Sebastian continued and grabbed Kurt's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes again. The touch was surprisingly gentle, and Kurt found himself mesmerized by the force in the meerkat's green eyes. "And I know the sting of betrayal, of heartbreak."

Kurt jerked his head to the side, forcing Sebastian to let go of him, unless he wanted to hurt him. Which he apparently didn't, since he let his hand drop to the side. Kurt stared at his glass, unable to form any words. Why would Sebastian of all people suddenly care? Why would Sebastian of all people tell him he understood?

"You want to dance?" Sebastian suddenly asked and Kurt stared at him as if his face had really turned into one of a meerkat.

"You can't be serious?" Kurt stated.

"You didn't come here just to drink, did you?" Sebastian asked, and Kurt thought the meerkat actually had a point. Kurt hadn't really planned on what he would do once he came there. But if there was some decent people there, sure, he had probably planned on doing something more. Though...

"I'm not dancing with _you_." he said, turning back to his drink. He saw Sebastian shrug from the corner of his eye.

"Suit yourself." the meerkat mumbled before disappearing to the dance floor.

XxXxX

This was not what Kurt had planned. Not. At. All. But here he was; heartbroken and slightly drunk in a hotel room with the meerkat himself. How had he ended up in this mess again? Right, he had thought it maybe wouldn't be such a bad, or big, deal to dance with Sebastian after all. And then... things had progressed from there.

"Please," Sebastian mumbled, his warm breath sending a row of goosebumps down Kurt's neck. His hands wrapped around Kurt's bare chest, pulling him closer to him. "Let me help you."

Kurt turned his face away as Sebastian tried to kiss him again. It wasn't the first time that had happened that night. Though Sebastian hadn't pushed the matter, nor did he seem all that bothered about the small rejections.

"Kurt..." he sighed. "Let me help you."

Despite of himself, Kurt leaned into the touch. It was so tender, so loving. Though he still refrained from joining him on the bed, and was instead just leaning against it, the other boy's legs on either side of him.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. Sebastian was trouble.

"Please," Sebastian whispered again, his voice soft in his ear, as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's body. "Please let me help you. Let me make you feel better. Just for tonight."

Kurt knew he shouldn't. Sebastian Smythe was nothing but trouble. But he was desperate to forget -just for one night- and it all seemed so tempting... So he let him.

Just for tonight.

Sebastian was trouble. Kurt had always seen that, but just for tonight it didn't matter. Just for tonight he let Sebastian make him forget with kisses and tender touches...

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **It would really mean much if you could stop by my profile and leave your opinion about my upcoming Glee-stories on my poll. :)**

 **Until we meet again, in some other story! ;) /Libra**


End file.
